This invention is concerned with table games simulating soccer or hockey or the like preferably comprising a playing field board over which simulated game players move and propel a ball or puck or similar object. Bodily movement of the players is individually controlled by linearly movable and rotatable rods underneath the board and communicating with the players through slots in the board.
The invention is particularly concerned with means for enabling the simulated players to both independently strike the ball or other object used in the game and to turn, in addition to moving backward and forward upon the playing field.